Just You and Me
by bubblelover302
Summary: 6 months after Eddie and Loren reunited life seems to go swimmingly, Loren and Eddie are moving in together, but when someone from the past is coming back will Loren and Eddie stay together? Or let the stressful lives of rock stars tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Tianna and this is my first fanfiction and I'm not a very good writer , so if there is anything you want me to improve on just tell me so thanks for reading J

Loren's P.O.V

About 6 months ago Loren Tate was a normal average high school girl constantly listening to Eddie Duran, writing songs she would just sing to herself sometimes even show her mom , Nora Tate. But now she was a rising rock star and the girlfriend of a rock star. None of that mattered though because she has found the love of her life , Eddie Duran.

Eddie's P.O.V

6 months ago I was just a rock star who though he was with the girl he would be with the rest of his life, Chloe Carter. The girl who's name every time he spoke it would make him want to clench his fists. But ever since he met Loren he knew they had a connection something that was beyond what him and Chloe had. Everybody said take it slow , but how could he take it slow when he was falling fast and hard for Miss Loren Tate. When he was gone all he could think of was when he could get back to Loren and now that he was back with her he never wanted to let her go.

Hopefully she says yes to moving in with him he's going to ask her during their picnic at their place , Griffith Park. He was so nervous "What if she says no?" he though replaying over and over in his head as he drove to her house.

Loren's P.O.V

Loren looked in the mirror she was wearing light blue jeans with her favorite knee high brown boots and just a Black Tank with a small jacket covering it. She tilted her head to the right as she examined her outfit and then she smiled a little hoping this was enough. She looked over at her clock . She didn't realize how early she got ready , so she just decided to hang out in the living room and grab a drink. As Loren guided herself to the kitchen she noticed her mom , Nora Tate, drinking coffee while watching television. Loren decided to just grab some juice and sit next to her mom.

"Hey Mom" Loren said while sitting down next to her mom on the couch

"Hey Sweetheart" Nora said while examining her daughters clothing and raising one eyebrow

" You going somewhere?" Loren mentally slapped herself as she heard those words "She forgot to tell her mom about her and Eddie's Date!" she though to herself

" Oh yeah um me and Eddie are going to go to our spot and have a picnic is that okay?" Loren looked at her mom wondering what she'll say

" Sure sweetie" Nora smiled warmly at her daughter " But remember if he hurts you Mama Grizzly is coming out" Nora and Loren laughed knowing it's true but then stopped shortly after the doorbell rang

Loren looked at the clock noticing how early it is she put her juice on the table and opened the door.

Eddie's P.O.V

I smiled as Loren opened the door knowing how beautiful she looked

"Hey Beautiful" I smiled my rock star smile knowing she loved it

" Hey Rock Star" she smiled at him lovingly quickly saying goodbye to her mom and she closed the door behind her

" So where are we going tonight?" Loren looked at Eddie while he was still admiring her

" Now that is a surprise " I winked and quickly kissed her playfully grabbing her hand while we interlocked fingers and I opened the door for her and I got into the drivers seat

I grabbed a bandana and I said to Loren " Close your eyes it's going to be a quick ride so don't worry "

Loren chuckled a little while nodding her head and I tied it carefully over her eyes and I kissed her neck a couple of times knowing she loves it

" Are we going or not" Loren said while smiling as I continued kissing her neck

" Well someone really wants to know the surprise" I smiled kissing her nose and I started to drive to Griffith Park

…10 minutes later….

I pulled up to the park my hand started to get slightly sweaty but thank god it wasn't noticeable

I got out of the car and I went to Loren's side grabbing her hand and I go behind her wrapping my arms around her waist as I lead her to the picnic

Loren's P.O.V

I was trying to figure out where Eddie would be taking me "Rumor? No that's to public I think it's going to be just us" Suddenly these strong hands wrapping around my waist I smile knowing it was Eddie as he finally led me to the surprise

I felt his hands untying the bandana and as soon as I heard the words I was waiting for " Open your eyes" I opened them as fast as I possibly could smiling bright towards the picnic set up with a rose in the middle and candles going around it

"Eddie" I muttered under my breath I quickly turned around and kissed him with passion but I didn't want it to lead anywhere so I pulled away my lips hovering over his " Thank you" I whispered against his lips and smiled grabbing his hand

"Anything For my girl" As soon as Eddie said those last two words I smiled and I sat down on the blanket he had

" So Loren I want to ask you a question" I looked up noticing it Was Eddie's words I was to focused on the food but I smiled as Eddie talked to me

" Okay what's up?" I smiled a little , " Did he look nervous"? I thought

"Well ever since I came back from the "dead" I have been wanting to be with you so much and when we aren't together all I can think about is you " He looked up as he said this . I didn't know what to do so I just nodded my head

"So I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me?" As Soon as Eddie said those words my face fell and I didn't know what to say

" Eddie I-I"

Hey sorry it's not a good cliffhanger but just give me some comments and sorry if it's to short thanks for reading J


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's been a while since I updated I was actually going to stop this story ,but I just decided to do this again J so I now present chapter 2 enjoy! **

Loren's POV

I was shocked frozen in place while Eddie stared at me intently with worry in his eyes. Eddie just asked me to move in with him. Of course I wanted to say yes , but the words wouldn't come out.

I heard Eddie let out a shaky breath " I know this might seem fast, but I just thought with everything we've been through maybe…" he ran his hand nervously through his hair the way I would.

"Eddie" I grab his hand that was previously tangled up in his hair and kissed the back of it the way he would do when he would comfort me. "Of course I want to move in with you" I smile to the side kissing his hand once more before I press my lips to his. Eddie responds with no hesitation and pulls me swiftly onto his la, my hands sliding up his chest while our lips move in a rhythmic pattern. Since I decide I want to tease him a little I pull away just as he was about to ask for entrance and I brush my lips against his smiling a little as he puts a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I love you Eddie" I smile a little while saying this , " Right back at you Beautiful" Eddie adds with a wink. I laugh and I give him a chaste kiss getting off his lap , but not before I see a pout on Eddie's face.

"What's with the pout rock star" I smile poking his cheek causing him to lift one side of his mouth.

" Just want you in my arms again" he smiles getting up wrapping his arms around my waist giving me peppered kisses on my neck. I bite my bottom lip and smile a little teasingly pulling a strand of his hair as he growls playfully.

"We should go we're going to need to go tell me mom the news" Eddie nods at this and we start to walk hand in hand , when we get to the car Eddie decides to interlock our fingers I give him a brief smile saying " Just can't keep your hand off me can't you" I say with a little tease in my voice

" How can I not your so cute" he laughs and kisses my knuckles one by one while saying between each kiss " And beautiful" One knuckle kissed " Smart" two knuckles " Funny" three knuckles " Caring" four knuckles " And the one who has my heart" I smile as he kisses my last knuckle just in time as we arrive in my house I give out a disappointed sigh as Eddie let's out a chuckle. I undo my seatbelt walking out of the car rubbing my hands together nervously . Eddie gives me an encouraging smile and grab my hand as I open the door.

I go to the kitchen since it's what I automatically thing my mother is.

I hear a giggle and I raise one eyebrow at Eddie as he looks with an amused expression.

I look into the kitchen and I smile instantly at the sight of Max with his arms around my mom kissing her neck as she cooks dinner. Most daughter would find this disgusting , but I don't Max has always been a father to me and my mom deserves this , to be treated with love and care, she deserves Max.

"Hey Pops" Eddie smiles widely at this father and gives him a hug as I go and give a hug to my mother.

"We have some news mom" I smile at my mom as she looks at me with a curious expression. "Your not pregnant are you" I widen my eyes at this and instantly blush I manage to sneak a looks at Eddie who is looking down.

"Mom!" Nora laughs slightly more like a relieved laugh. " You never know sweetheart" she quickly adds and kisses my head.

"What's the news?" Max adds and I grab Eddie's hand and smile at him as we both say "We're moving in together." I looked instantly at my mother who I expected to be happy ,but was the opposite she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Mom I though you would be happy for me." I say to her my tone having a hint of disappointment in it.

"No I am sweetheart just your growing up you know" She laughs putting hair behind both my ears smiling warmly at me. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart" she smiles and wipes her eyes. " I am a emotional wreck today" Nora laughs wiping her eyes more as Max puts an arm around her giving an encouraging squeeze and kiss on the nose.

" So Pops are you okay with this?" Eddie asked , I was startled a little hearing his voice he hasn't been talking for a while. Max smiles and claps his son's shoulder. " You chose the right girl this time son , I'm happy for you" I smile at Max and hug him and my smile widens as Max puts his arms around me and hugs back.

" Are you spending the night at Eddie's tonight Loren" Nora asks as she quickly looks over at the food

I glance at Eddie and raise an eyebrow he nods. " Yup I'm going to grab my pajamas and some clothes to bring with me though you know for less stuff to bring when we move in" Eddie smiles and grabs my hand leading me to my bedroom.

"That was better than expected" Eddie says with a hint of happiness in his tone I smile at that.

" Yup" I say popping the "p" and put my arms around his waist and gives him a quick kiss before I pull away grabbing some of my clothes putting them in my bag.

"So what are we going to do at your house this time?"

"Movie night?" Eddie asks trying not to smile as he says this.

"Is it going to be like last times movie night" I ask a hint of amusement in my voice. Last time we had our "movie nights" we ended of in a passionate make out session , but before it got into anything serious we were interrupted. Yes if you were wondering we have never had sex I mean if we were anywhere close to having sex we would always get interrupted , but I was ready to have sex I mean.

"Possibly" he says in a seduction tone , but yet playfully.

"We'll see about that" I add with a smirk and I finish putting my stuff in my bag.

"Ready?" Eddie asks? I nod grabbing his hand

15 minutes later….

"Eddie put me down this instant!" I say playfully as Eddie carries me to his apartment trying not to laugh

" Not yet Miss. Tate" he chuckles and kicks his door open playfully.

** Hope you liked this chapter and sorry it didn't have a good ending I should be updating about every weekend or so J hope you guys liked this and review on things you liked and what I should work on or even what you might like me to do in later chapters thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeremy's POV**

"You ready for our big break sis?" I was ecstatic this was finally what I wanted. My sister (Leah) and I nursing a rock star back to healthy finally got our big break.

"Can't wait Jake should be here anytime soon to talk about maybe starting to record some new songs" I looked into my sisters eyes and I realized that she was truly excited just as I was. Just maybe not the same reasons. I still didn't know what happened when her and Eddie went to go to Loren's concert. Leah came back slightly different. I don't know how to explain , but I will admit I'm slightly worried if Hollywood Stardom would change her.

"Jeremy you okay?" I looked over noticing my sister looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah just a little nervous is all" I gave her a brief smile just as Jake walked in looking at his iPad and looked over at us briefly with a warmed expression.

"Hey guys so you excited to finally get this started?" Jake stated

"We can't wait Jake when can we start recording you know in the studio?" Leah asked with a curious expression

" Whoa don't get ahead of yourself , first we need to get a song which you guys need to write by the way, then we need to do small stuff to get you guys noticed instead of going straight in that way the fans who see you when your not popular can spread the word"

I blinked and said in my head " Didn't expect that" then I shook my head " Got it Jake"

Jake nodded his head and got up " Well I'll see you guys next week, same time?"

I nodded as did Leah "Thanks Jake for everything"

"You should be thanking Eddie man he's the one who hooked you up" Jake raised one eyebrow and got down a pen and wrote down on a note pad.

"Here's Eddie's number he can help you out with this whole rock star thing and knowing Eddie , Loren's probably there to" I looked over at Leah and I noticed her expression slightly dark I just shook it off and grabbed the paper and thanked Jake before we left the office.

As we got in our car I looked over at Leah "You okay?" she solemnly nodded and gave me a brief smile

"Well since we don't know anyone how about we call Eddie" I got my phone and the paper Jake gave me and dialed.

**Loren's POV**

As we landed on the couch Eddie on top of me, my hand slid up his chest I smiled against his lips as I heard a low playful growl vibrating from his chest my hand moving up to his tangled hair I knot my hand in it. Just as the kiss was getting better Eddie's phone rings. Eddie groans audibly and plants his face in my neck I laugh and pick his phone up.

"Hello?"

"Um Hi is Eddie there?" It sounded like a guys voice so I slowly sat up and Eddie looked at me with a worried expression.

"Who's asking?" I asked trying to make my voice casual as possible.

" Jeremy , Eddie will know who I am" I raised an eyebrow and covered the phone so Jeremy couldn't hear our conversation.

"It's Jeremy?" I looked at Eddie trying to search his reaction , but he was expressionless he swiftly grabbed the phone from my hands and kissed me quickly and went to the kitchen.

"Okay then." I grabbed my phone and started to text Mel since I still haven't told her the big news.

"Hey Mel J I have some news" I smiled a little wondering what her reaction would be

"Oh What is it have you finally met Ryan Gosling? ;)" I laughed and quickly replied

"Not yet , but I'm going to save him for you Mel , maybe you Adam and Ryan can fight for you ? ;) we both know you would love that"

I smiled wondering what Mel's reaction would be

" Yes! My life could be like one of those soap operas :P anyway what's the big news?"

"Well you know that date Eddie and I had planned? Well he asked me if he wanted me to move in with him…"

I smirked a little since I loved to leave her hanging with these kind of remarks

"And?!" I laughed and replied

" And? I said yes ! J" I realized Eddie was coming back from the kitchen and before Mel could respond I typed

" Got to go I'll text you later okay?" I put my phone on the table and walked to Eddie

" Hey so what was that about" I looked at Eddie with a curious expression and my eyebrow raised

" Come here" Eddie grabbed my hand and walked me over to the couch and put me on his lap

" Do you remember when I was 'dead' and I was missing for a while" I nodded . Eddie had told me little things here and there about that , but I never got the entire story

"Well these two people Leah and Jeremy they helped me , I was badly bruised by the crash and they nursed me back to health. They had a talent and Leah helped me get to your concert and meet you at our spot. So when I paid them back I sent them to Jake and there going to have a life in Hollywood"

" Anything else?" I felt like Eddie was hiding something from me.

"Well um" Eddie took a deep breath and looked at my eyes

"Leah the girl who helped me , kissed me , but Loren I didn't kiss back because I knew that I didn't want to the only girl I want to kiss is you no one else"

I had to admit I was shocked for a second there and I didn't know what to do I just sat there in silence motioning Eddie to continue.

" Jeremy called and they want to hang out the four of us and I don't want our relationship to end up like me and Chloe's so I told you"

I nodded " Eddie … what if Leah is like Chloe? What if she tries to break us up? Eddie I could handle that once , but again? I don't know"

"Hey , I will make sure that doesn't happen again okay? Nobody is going to break us up because like I said Miss Loren Tate" I smiled a little as he put emphasize on the "t"

" I love you not Leah not Chloe you . The girl who made me fall in love and brought me back to life when I was down. Who was all I could think about getting back to when I was hurt. You Loren are my love. I will love you until the day after forever" ( Got that from beautiful creatures J )

I smiled and playfully tugged a hair from his head " I love you to" I smiled and kissed him slowly on the lips and pulled away playfully.

Eddie smiled and put his hands on my hips " We better start going we're going to meet them at rumor" I smiled and nodded and took his hand getting him up from the couch.

" I love you , you know that right?" Eddie said smiling

"I know" I smile and kiss him quickly grabbing the car keys and throwing them at him

"Let's go meet your friends" I gave him a another smile and grabbed his hand interlocking our fingers

**Jeremy's POV **

" He said he'll meet us there" I looked over at Leah who had a happy expression on her face

" Well we should go then" she said and I nodded briefly

15 minutes later…

Leah and I were talking about the rock star life and how it would be fun performing in Disney World, Madison Square Garden, etc

And that's when I looked at the entrance and I saw the most beautiful girl. She had brown hair , the cutest eyes, yet she looked slightly familiar.

Then when I take a closer look, her hand is interlocked with Eddie Duran.

Hey guys so I don't really know Jeremy's and Leah's character that well and I need to work more on Mel's but other than that hope you enjoyed this chapter review and tell me what you guys think I should work on thanks :)


	4. Suggestions?

Hey sorry for the not updating a lot , I feel really bad. I don't want to quit this story though I'm just having a case of writers block. I don't know how to continue this story so if you could send me some suggestions or just PM me it would help me so much! Thanks for reading even though you expected an update.


End file.
